


with the right amount of PURRsuasion

by zayndotcom



Series: in which jaebum and bambam are cat hybrids [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Grooming, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, background ot7, bambam and jaebum are cat hybrids, its in jbs pov so ofc theres angst, mentions of jjp and yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: "is mark-hyung still home?" the question breaks jaebum out of his thoughts and bambam looks at him expectantly."i could do it for you," jaebum says before he can even regitster the words in his brain.bambam looks surprised, "really?" he asks, taken back."er-," no point in backing out now, jaebum, it would just look weird, "yeah, but just be warned, i've never... groomed someone else before.""really?" bambam repeats looking even more shocked this time and jaebum definitely isn't blushing, it's just hot in here.or in which for a hybrid, jaebum doesn't really know a lot about them, bambam's a willing teacher and thus cat!bbam bond.





	with the right amount of PURRsuasion

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back so soon with more trash dsfsafjk idek what this is, don't judge it too much i wrote the majority of it at 3am. 
> 
> this is the second part of the series so if you want to read the first click
> 
> [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601465)
> 
>  takes place before the first part btw id say sometime around a and stop stop it era 
> 
> ill come back and edit it later (like usual).

jaebum watches with eyes half open, spread belly down on the couch so his tail isn't crushed under his weight, as yugyeom collapses on the ground, being careful as to not spill the bowl of cereal he has balanced in his hands, onto some of the pillows jaebum had kicked off when he had first made himself comfortable here about an hour ago. 

"mornin', hyung," yugyeom greets and jaebum makes a vague huffing sound in acknowledgement. 

he would offer yugyeom a seat on the sofa but that would require him to move, which- isn't something he really wants to do right now. so he continues to watch as yugyeom squirms on the pillows in effort to get comfortable, grabbing his tail and moving it away from the edge of the couch just before the younger crushes it. jaebum would scold him for not being more careful- maybe remind him of the time that jackson had, by accident, stepped on bambam's tail, causing the younger to run and cry under his bed for an hour until mark had to crawl under there to get him so jackson could apologize- but his eyes are already starting to fall shut again so he just huffs, pushing his face further into the leather of the couch and wondering how long it would take him to sink into and become part of the couch. 

 

jaebum's ears twitch when he hears sock-clad feet shuffling into the lounge, he's too tired to tell by ear who's steps they are, like he usually can, so he cracks his eyes open an inch. almost hissing at the brightness of the room before he manages to get a grip of himself. jaebum sees that yugyeom hasn't moved from his spot in front of the tv, eyes locked on the screen as he watches some drama, though his cereal is discarded beside him, empty. the younger is looks up when he finally hears the footsteps for himself and jaebum sniffs a bit, trying to see if he can scent the air for any clues as to who the person is without having to move his own head.

it turns out to be useless, everyone in their dorm smells too much like each other to really be able to tell who's who anymore. 

yugyeom pats the spot beside him on the floor and the feet shuffle further into the room. socks decorated with tiny kittens make their way into jaebum's eye line and it doesn't take long for the rest of the feet's owner to make itself known as well. 

jaebum lets his eyes shut until their nearly fully closed, watching as bambam drops down into the spot beside yugyeom, hair and ears ruffled from sleep and tail brushing against jaebum's forearm lightly before bambam quickly snatches it away.

the younger's hair has been dyed black for their new comeback, matching better with his dark brown ears and tail than his platinum blonde hair did, while also making him look a lot younger. seeing bambam with blonde hair had brought back memories of himself when he had been styled the same way for his debut in jj project. the stylist had said that this concept would draw more attention to the hybrid aspects of jaebum, which they liked to play up because the public loved it.

the fans ate it up and jj project got a lot of press for it- which, never did sit right with jaebum. he felt uncomfortable with being showcased as nothing but a ' _catboy_ ', the feline aspects of himself didn't seem as important as his singing or dancing abilities, or at least, that's what jaebum thought. apparently everyone else would beg to differ. though jaebum did refuse to do anything 'cat like' for variety shows or appearances and continues to even in got7.  

and if the public thrived off of  _catboy_ jaebum then  _catboy_ bambam nearly caused an uprising in korea. jaebum had never really seen anything like it when they released the teaser pictures of bambam right before they debuted. the press and anticipation for their debut had been the most jype had ever seen for anyone they had ever debuted, all because of bambam's teaser pictures. the public had already grown bored of jaebum, who had never been particularly interesting for a hybrid,  _too human_. but bambam- bambam was the complete opposite.

tiny in every way possible, except for his huge eyes and huge ears. he embraced every hybrid aspect of himself and wasn't ashamed to showcase them with the public. and within a month after their debut bambam became a novelty in korea, face plastered everywhere, posters, billboards, in advertisements. it did great things for got7's success as a rookie group, people had been talking about them everywhere. jaebum had been asked multiple times to do a photoshoot with bambam but refused every time. just because bambam was comfortable with shamelessly selling himself to the public, didn't mean that jaebum was to. 

at the start, jaebum can admit now in shame, he had resented bambam. not because he wanted to have all the attention, but because he felt like got7, with all the attention they getting, weren't getting attention for the  _right_ things. no one seemed to care about their music, only about the  _catboy_ in their band. and it made him angry. so angry in fact he used to take it out on bambam, the rest of the members, everyone. 

he's better now, jinyoung has helped mellow him out with time and he can't look down on bambam for being comfortable in who he is anymore. jaebum actually admires him for that, it's something he himself have never been able to do. now all he wants to do is protect the younger because the public can be greedy, once you give them a bit they always want more and bambam is  _young_ and  _naive._ away from his family and suddenly happened all of this fame with no idea what to do with it. jaebum just wants to make sure that he is happy and safe and the best way he can do that is being a good hyung and looking out for him. 

he watches now, feigning sleep, as bambam pushed into yugyeom, basically climbing into the younger's lap, and buts his head under the taller's chin. the action is so feline that jaebum feels a pang of sadness as he remembers nora who isn't living with them anymore but used to do the same thing to him when she wanted attention. yugyeom chuckles under his breath, hand reaching up and stracting at one of bambam's ears, the other reaching around the smaller and pulling him in. seemingly satisfied bambam settles down half on top of yugyeom and it isn't long until the deep rumbling sound of purring fills the room, loud enough enough that it can be heard to the television. 

"shut it, i'm trying to watch this," yugyeom says but he sounds fond and it only makes bambam purr louder. 

the scene makes jaebum ache for the same kind of contact and he wishes he was able to be so shameless about it. he can't imagine doing this with youngjae or jinyoung, not out in the sitting room where anyone could walk in on them anyway.

generally, when jaebum gets really desperate for some contact, he would go to jinyoung's room, where the younger is usually reading or studying, and sit on the bed beside him. he'd watch him for a while, trying not to give away the reason as to why he actually sought out jinyoung's company. eventually jinyoung would sigh and close the book he had been reading and raise his eyebrows at his hyung probably questioning jaebum's maturity levels, before patting his knee, where jaebum would immediately place his head and stare up at him until jinyoung would being petting his hair. from then, it doesn't take long for jaebum to start purring. sometimes, jinyoung would open up his book again, one hand still running through jaebum's hair while jaebum falls asleep with his face squished against his upper thigh. other times, jinyoung would trail his hands down his back, tugging one of his ears to make him gasp when his fingers wrap around the base of his tail and- 

jaebum should really not be thinking about this while the maknaes are so close. 

he wills the thoughts out of his brain and closes his eyes fully, letting the steady sounds of bambam's purring mixed with the dialogue from the tv lull him to sleep again. 

 

 

jaebum doesn't know how much later it is when he wakes up. he opens his eyes, noticing that both bambam and yugyeom are gone and the tv has been turned off. there's now a blanket draped over him and from the scent lingering on it. it had been yugyeom's doing.  seems like the evil maknae can be kind to his hyungs, sometimes. 

unwilling to wake up fully yet, he pushes himself into a somewhat upright position slowly, ears twitching as he searches for any signs of the other members in the dorm. he hears the shower clicking off and music playing through headphones from mark and jackson's rooms. he purses his lips as he listens for the rest of the members before he remembers that jinyoung and youngjae had decided to head to the studio and jackson had some sort of solo schedule today. that leaves him, mark and one of the maknae's left in the dorm. 

"hyung~" he hears bambam call as the bathroom door opens. guess that answers the question of which maknae is still in the dorm. 

he's not sure which hyung bambam is calling out for and debates just not answering the younger at all and going back to sleep, but he's pretty sure he's already slept most of the day away at this point and he's not even sure if he could get back to sleep with the way bambam's whining is increasing in volume. 

"hyuung~" bambam all but yells. 

"yah, bambam. shut up!" jaebum yells back, his only answering being the sound of bear feet against their wooden floors as bambam makes his way down to the lounge. 

"jaebum-hyung," bambam says and jaebum looks up to see a still dripping bambam standing at the edge of the couch, "where's jackson-hyung and yugyeom?" 

the younger is dressed in an oversized shirt that, by the smell of it, is yugyeom's and too big basket ball shorts that you wouldn't even need jaebum's heightened sense of smell to be able to tell they were jackson's. his dark hair in dripping down his face in wet strands, ears soggy and flopping from the weight of moisture. jaebum sighs, his tail is probably making a puddle on the ground beneath him. 

"out," jaebum answers. he's not the most talkative when he's tired. 

bambam pouts, "how am i gonna dry my tail now?" he wiggles his left hand that jaebum now notices is holding a hair dryer and comb. 

"can't you just do it yourself?" jaebum rolls his eyes, the question causing bambam to pout harder. 

" _no_! how am i supposed to get all the parts that i can't reach? then my tail will just get all knotty and annoying. it's just easier for someone else to do it for you," bambam says it like jaebum should know this and it was stupid of him to even ask. 

jaebum frowns, his own tail flickering in response as he thinks about how while he was growing up he had to learn how to groom his ear and tails himself. he hadn't even known until he was in his teenage years that they made shampoos especially catered to hybrids that would keep his fur in the best condition, his parents had always just bought him regular shampoo. he used to save up all his allowance so he could buy the shampoo for himself- because when he asked his parents for it they had just looked at him funny, and asked why would he need special shampoo just because he had cat ears and a tail. he supposes that bambam had a very different experience growing up, with a strong line of hybrids in his family tree and two in his immediate family, while jaebum's parents really weren't expecting to  _raise_ a hybrid. 

"is mark-hyung still home?" the question breaks jaebum out of his thoughts and bambam looks at him expectantly. 

"i could do it for you," jaebum says before he can even regitster the words in his brain. 

bambam looks surprised, "really?" he asks, taken back. 

"er-," no point in backing out now, jaebum, it would just look weird, "yeah, but just be warned, i've never... groomed someone else before." 

" _really_?" bambam repeats looking even more shocked this time and jaebum definitely isn't blushing, it's just hot in here.

"yes, _really_ ," he tilts his voice higher at the end, mocking the younger boy's accent in hope to regain some of his dignity. 

bambam doesn't even blink, too use to it now to react.

"don't worry hyung, it'll come naturally to you," he says and doesn't go into anymore detail than that, leaving jaebum confused and slightly concerned.

with that mildly ominous word of encouragement, bambam goes about plugging in the hair dryer into the a socket in the wall and with his back turned jaebum can now see the large stain on the back of the younger boy's shirt from where the wet fur of his tail has seeped through the material. jaebum, personally, usually forgoes a shirt after a shower until he has at least somewhat dried his tail. once bambam is done setting everything up he stands at the side of the couch, looking at jaebum, who starts to feel awkward, unsure as to what he has to do now. 

"get up, hyung," bambam says and jaebum raises his eyebrows, "it's easier to dry my tail if i'm lying down," he explains. they switch positions and jaebum sits down on the edge of the couch, beside bambam's hip. he picks up the hair dryer in one hand and the comb in the other and bites his lip as his own tail flicks nervously behind him. he really has no idea on what he's doing. 

bambam seems to sense his hesitation, "brush my tail with the comb first, hyung," he instructs. 

jaebum complies, gently lifting the end of bambam's shirt up and tentatively taking the younger's damp tail in his hand, dragging the comb slowly through it. it's weird, to be touching someone else's tail like this, the only people who have ever touched his own are jinyoung and youngjae and it always feels somewhat intimate when they do it, so it's weird to be touching bambam's when he knows they aren't as close as he is with the two others. even though he knows this doesn't hold the same meaning to bambam, who basically uses his tail as a third arm.

after the third or fourth run of the comb through bambam's fur it doesn't feel as strange anymore, the motions become more confident as jaebum becomes more comfortable. it's relaxing, the steady pull of the comb through bambam's tail and jaebum gets lost in it, a serene sort of feeling overcoming him as he gently works out the knots that have collected in the wet fur. sometime after jaebum has gotten through the worst of the knots bambam starts purring, eyes closed and ears twitching as jaebum continues brushing through his fur. the sound adds to the calm atmosphere and jaebum feels the itch in the back of his throat to purr as well, for reasons completely unknown to him. 

when he feels satisfied with the condition of bambam's tail he switches on the hair dryer, putting it on to its lowest setting and beings running the comb through his fur while hovering the hairdryer over his hand. bambam's ears shake at the sound of the hair dryer and he scrunches up his nose before settling down again. 

bambam was right when he said that grooming would come naturally to jaebum, he looses himself in the processes of running the comb and hair dryer through bambam's fur. jaebum doesn't think he's ever felt as comfortable in his skin as he does right now, with bambam's purring as a backing track while he slowly grooms his fur to perfection. 

he has no idea how long he's been sitting here for, brushing and blow drying bambam's tail, but it's completely dry now, shiny and smooth to the touch, and jaebum's nearly certain that bambam is asleep. he places the utensils down and gently shakes the youngers shoulder, "bam-ah," he all but coos, "wake up." 

bambam sniffles a bit, eyes blinking open, "hyung?" 

"want me to do you hair and ears now?" jaebum asks, not quiet ready to break out of the moment they've created for themselves. 

bambam nods sleepily but doesn't make any effort to move so jaebum takes matters into his own hand. he flips bambam easily onto his back and lifts him into a sitting position, and rather than making him sit on the grounf between his legs, jaebum slips in behind the younger, using the arm rest to lean on, his legs caging in bambam's body. bambam immediately slumps against him, about to snuggle up and fall back to sleep again before jaebum scolds him. 

"sit up, bambamie," jaebum pushes him up again and bambam whines pitifully, "i'll be quick," he promises. 

picking back up the hair dryer and comb, he makes quick work of drying bambam's ears and hair. the process is a lot faster than drying the tail but still has the same calming effect on jaebum and he slips into the same natural pace he built when grooming bambam's tail. he's careful of not blowing too much hot air inside of bambam's ears and the younger giggles when jaebum ruffles the baby hairs growing just in the insides. and by the time he's done bambam has nearly fallen back asleep sitting up, he purring still echoing throughout the otherwise empty room. 

jaebum doesn't say anything as he place the comb and hair dryer down again and it feels completely natural to pull bambam to him and slide down the couch until he's lying with his head pillowed on the arm rest. bambam squirms around until he's comfortable and his freshly groomed tail sways above them as he absentmindedly rubs his cheek against jaebum's chest. 

if jaebum wasn't halfway to falling asleep he would have noted and been shocked over the fact that bambam, for the first time, actively scent marked him. 

"s'so much nicer," bambam mummers, his voice muffled jaebum's shirt, "to be groomed by another hybrid again, s'sbeen so long." 

jaebum lets his hand settle in bambam's hair, playing with the stands at the nape of his neck and causing the younger to sigh and sink further into him. 

"i wouldn't know," jaebum confesses softly and bambam makes a small noise of discontentment in the back of his throat. 

"next time," he promises, "next time i'll do i for you." jaebum hums, and hopes to himself that bambam means it. 

and with those final words bambam falls asleep and it doesn't take long for jaebum to follow him, lulled to sleep for the second time that day to the sound of bambam's purring. 

 

 

mark peeks his head around the corner, and sighs in relief when he see that the two hybrids are done doing... what ever it was that they were doing. mark isn't so sure. all he knows is that he's been stuck in his room dying of starvation for about an hour because he didn't want to interrupt what was clearly special bonding time between the two hybrid members of their band. it's about time those two get over whatever hybrid war they have going on and start to get closer. 

he almost coos out loud when he sees the two of them cuddle together on the couch, both sleeping soundly, purring heard coming from both of them as they shuffle about in their sleep. for two people who claim to never get along, they seem to be pretty close right now. mark's almost tempted to take and picture and send it into the group chat, but he fears that might make jaebum and bambam (mostly jaebum) awkward with each other and they'll just take two steps backwards. 

he hopes that this... bonding experience will allowed the two of them to open up more to each other so the weird tension between them can finally ease, mark's not sure how much more of it he can take. 

he glances back at jaebum and bambam again, smiling to himself, before he quietly tip tops into the kitchen to feed himself so he doesn't die an early death due to starvation. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo y yo hope u liked it, if you have any requests of prompts for this series drop them in at my tumblr
> 
> [here ](https://phanficing.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  or just come to say hi, i dont mind. you can also come say hi on my twitter @changkyunwhy but im way more boring over there. 
> 
> so as usual pls leave your thoughts or comments and ill see u next time


End file.
